(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic parts mounting apparatus, which on the basis of a recognition result of an attitude of a tipped electronic part held on a removing nozzle obtained by a recognition device, rotates said nozzle to change the attitude of the rotational direction of said part.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,198 discloses in its specification and drawings a technique in which a driving rotational member is fitted in an inner peripheral frictional surface of a driven rotational member of an attraction head. Thereafter, an extended member of the driving rotational member is extended into frictional engagement with the inner peripheral frictional surface to rotate an attraction pipe of the attraction head to change the rotational attitude of electronic parts.
However, in the event that rotational centers of the driving rotational member and the driven rotational are not coincided with each other, a radial strain occurs during rotation, and an error in rotational transmission results.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an arrangement wherein even if the rotational centers of the driving rotational member and the driven rotational member are not coincided with each other, a radial strain does not occur during rotation, and positive rotational transmission is performed.